User talk:Paranoid Donkey
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the What the hell is going on here? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluerock (talk) 10:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Steam version. Hi. Have you ever preordered the Steam version? I'm asking because if you have, could you supply the MGSV data for Crimson and Garnet Hound? I'd do it myself, especially when I actually have preordered the Steam version of MGSV, but I can't actually access it due to current problems with Internet Explorer, to the extent that I can't even download Steam itself despite being a registered member of Steam (long story short, if I even ATTEMPT to download anything via Internet Explorer, it all of a sudden resets on me). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:55, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : No sorry, my copy of The Phantom Pain is from PS4 only. I can try and look around on YouTube and whatnot to see if there are any videos showing their stats, but I probably won't be able to get a good portrait image. I dunno, we'll see how that goes. As for your Steam download not working, may I suggest using another browser? Either way, I'll try and get the info. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 19:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Internet Explorer is my main browser, though that being said, I WILL try using Google Chrome or FireFox, assuming they are in working order (sometimes they crash). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Kill Count logo Hi, Can you upload an image of Kill Count's logo? I figured it might deserve an article since it's actually the subject of an FOB, not to mention there's more than enough stats on them for their own article. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:27, October 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ha, I uploaded it without even seeing this message Weedle, great minds eh? Totally agree that it needed its own article, and you've managed to flesh it out more than I thought one could anyway. Nicely done. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 01:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Metal Gear Online 3 unlocks images Hi. I have a question. Can you upload the Ascension suits as well as all their colors and stripes?, possibly any and all camo patterns for for all head/chest/base/accessory gear that has either a high price (10,000 GP), or otherwise has a price of MB coins? I'd do it myself, but, 1., I'm already busy enough as it is trying to make sure I get up to Level 37 before the end of the day (since my XP Boost expires by that time), 2., I need to also make sure I save any and all variants via the share option of all equipment, including the abilities (especially when ascension has a really nasty habit of eliminating everything that I've worked hard for), 3., I'm trying to save up my MB coins for when I have to get a FOB, specifically by choosing which waters so I can then share the full list of Waters my first FOB will be located at, so I can't afford to use my MB coins yet, and 4., after my XP Boost is expired, it will be extremely sluggish trying to get all XP boosts. We might need to hurry especially when it was confirmed that Konami LA studio is being shut down (meaning we've most likely already got limited enough time as it is). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:27, November 4, 2015 (UTC) : I definitely understand your urgency in trying to get all this info. Unfortunately for the both of us, I'm a very long way off from Ascension on my main class (Scout, level 27) let alone the others (I have a level 1 and a still-empty character slot). I can get any images for the Ghille suit once I unlock it, not sure when that will be but it will definitely be before any sort of MGO3 closure. I'll do what I can, but I'm actually saving GP to buy a beret because for SOME reason it costs 10,000 GP, so purchasing Ascension outfits + colour variants is going to be a costly task. : As for FOBs, you are aware that your first FOB is free, right? I'll make a note of that on your talk page too just so you're aware. At least, it was free when I did it, but knowing Konami it may no longer be... Paranoid Donkey (talk) 14:50, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :: I heard they were, but I wanted to be sure anyways. :: As far as the Online thing, suit yourself. I'm probably going to be taking care of the free outfits anyways. And I might renew my XP Boost assuming it can allow me to use the other two XP Boosts (I bought the Collector's Edition as well both digital and physical versions of the Day One edition). If it does, I might be able to pull off getting the ascensions and others before the end of January 2015. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :: EDIT: Just so we're clear, I don't actually need you or me to buy the camo patterns, just photograph them via the share option. I'm thinking of making a gallery of all the patterns in question. The only thing we'll really need is the gear itself. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:03, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Mosquito's Legacy November edition. Hi. As you might already be aware, the new FOB Event (well, technically rerun) Mosquito's Legacy is out. I was wondering something: Other than the rewards and possibly the amount of platforms (the description mentioned there were seven), is there anything different about the November version of Mosquito's Legacy from the original release of the FOB Event? Like stats, various materials, weapons, equipment, exactly how the soldiers are dressed, that sort of thing? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I did watch the segment She shook her head when they mentioned West and Benson. Apparently you've never heard of non-verbal replies. If you want to believe West or Benson is Minet, be my guest. Get your facts straight the next time you make a snide remark about someone. -- 20:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, okay, you did watch the segment, you just completely misinterpreted it. Her shaking her head was obviously meant to reinforce that she wasn't going to say who it was or wasn't. I'm sorry you struggle to read non-verbal cues properly. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 04:02, November 17, 2015 (UTC) New World Order event rerelease Hi. Just wanted to know. Other than the soldiers you get recruited with as rewards for completing certain platforms, are there any differences in the rerelease of New World Order? I might also need a video like last time just to be sure. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Weedle, still having internet issues at the moment. My ISP keeps blaming my router despite it working fine for the past 6 months. On top of that, truth be told the only time I boot up The Phantom Pain is to play Metal Gear Online anymore, and even then that is a rare thing to happen. I completed the game 100% as well as get all the trophies and I am well and truly burned out on the game, so maybe in a while I can play it again but not yet. I don't imagine that the new events are actually any different to the older ones, though. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 20:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Eh, okay. It's similar on my end (only I haven't even completed Chapter 1 yet, let alone gotten 100%). BTW, just out of curiosity, are you planning on purchasing the Mother Base Staff 3 and 4 DLC and uploading their iDroid images to this Wiki? I figured that since you uploaded the Fox staff members iDroid images, you might be interested in completing the Canine and Hound members as well, especially when now you can get them thanks to their being released as paid DLC on November 17. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::: Hm... Yeah I might depending on how much they cost. I have a small bit of money sitting in my PSN wallet so we'll see. Failing that I'll have a look online once they come out. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 10:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::They're actually pretty cheap. They only cost about a dollar each (more precisely, each one costs one cent shy of a dollar), so you don't need to worry about costs. Plus, they actually came out on November 17. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:54, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Quiet Reunion Quiet's return isn't just a gameplay mechanic, it was a story point that is tied to the FOB content. Konami told us to "find her". I suggets you roll back what you've done.Fanboyz (talk) 18:53, December 9, 2015 (UTC) : As I stated in my edit there is no indication of when the FOB event takes place within the timeline, so her presence is moot. "Finding her" is flavour text, that much is apparent. Even if this wasn't the case, there is no compelling evidence to suggest otherwise and until there is we shouldn't be determining those events as canon. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 13:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Bound Dragons POWs total. Hi. Since you've probably played Bound Dragons by now, I might as well ask: How many POWs are on each of the platforms and individual struts? I was thinking that information would be necessary to note on Kill Count's article. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Freedom from Oppression Event Points rewards Hi. I was going to ask: Do you have a full list on the rewards for the Rewards via Event Points for Freedom from Opression, and if so, can you add the contents in? I was asking because I noticed the site mentioned the following: Event Point rewards: - Limited edition event-only FOB color schemes - Limited edition event-only weapon colors - Staff (can be received up to 1 times by exchanging Event Points) - Staff (can be received up to 10 times by exchanging Event Points) - Staff (can be received up to 10 times by exchanging Event Points) - Event Points can also be exchanged for other great rewards. And while I did get some event stuff onto the site, I didn't get all of them because that video playthrough never showed the full list. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Weedle. Sorry to say buddy but I haven't touched The Phantom Pain at all since I finished it 100%. The motivation just isn't there, I have to admit. I really burned myself out on it and while the gameplay is second to none, my reaction to the game being a shadow of what it was advertised as being has really drained any desire to touch the game. You know, on the off chance they were to release story content DLC, maybe I'd return to the game (considering a return to MGO after the DLC comes out) and happily make the corresponding edits, but on the whole it's not likely. I'll continue to make small edits here and there on the wiki, but me actively seeking out information will happen a lot less I can assure you. So the short answer to your questions is, no, I haven't seen either of the events details, sorry to say. : As a footnote, I will say that I plan to follow the development of the new Metal Gear game by Konami as long as possible (and edit the wiki accordingly) before it loses my interest, if indeed it does at all. I'll be around though, I still check the wiki pretty regularly. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 12:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) No Alert logo. Hi. Can you upload an image containing the logo for No Alert, like you did with Mosquito Stinger Force and Kill Count? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) : I tried jumping on TPP last night when I had some time, but the servers were undergoing maintenance the whole time. I tried again this morning and the only FOB event is Mosquito's Legacy for the millionth time, so I couldn't get the logo, unfortunately. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 02:21, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Eh, that's all right. I managed to capture a screencap before I went to bed around 11 PM. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC)